


Equations and Ensembles

by hannibal_rises



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Father Figures, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ienzo was taken in by Ansem the Wise over fifteen years ago, he and the other five apprentices worked together on many different experiments trying to better the worlds under Ansem's guidance, but when Xehanort starts to take a special interest in Ienzo's heart in love, his side experiments are reveled, but it's the true work of the apprentices that thrust Ienzo into the world of darkness, the true question is, will he ever be able to find his way back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> "Our hope was with a coffee and a medical text  
> It’s too easy knowin’ nothing blowing off the rest  
> And the riddles in the pages leave at too much to guess  
> And the worry cracks a fracture from your hip to your chest"  
> -Half Moon Run "Full Circle"

Ienzo rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and sighed, slumping over his work. He found himself getting nowhere with the equations and research he was given, just hitting a dead end again and again though he knew the answer was somewhere on the pages in front of him. “Ienzo, you're worrying yourself into a hole, take a break. Go get some ice cream.” Even's calm voice came, washing over the youngest scientist.

“The last thing I need is a brain freeze.” The young man answered in reply, running a hand through his slate hair and looking back to the papers. “I'm so close to the solution I can feel it, it's just eluding me.”

Even smiled and took the papers from Ienzo, sliding them into a hard, black folder and handing it to the young man. “Then go get some coffee and pie at the diner and brood over it there. You need to go outside, I don't think we've seen you outside the lab in days other than to sleep. You never know, the answer may come to you with some fresh air.” Even said, reaching into his own pants pocket. “In fact, bring me back a coffee, but not too quickly.”

Ienzo simply sighed and stood, taking the money from Even and standing, the folder firmly in his grasp as he walked from the lab. “Ah! Ienzo, going out for some ice cream?” Ansem asked as Ienzo walked from the hidden door to the lab into his office.

Ienzo smiled and shook his head. Ansem had been a father figure to him for years, ever since his real parents passed and the scientist took him into his home. That was over fifteen years ago now, and yet in the presence of the man Ienzo still felt like a child. “No, I simply need some fresh air to work out these equations. Would you like to join me?” Ienzo offered with a small smile, sliding a hand into his lab coat pocket.

Ansem hummed as though he were considering the proposition. “I'm sure I could use some fresh air, and I have the perfect place for us to go, it's my secret spot.” The blonde man said with a wink and standing from his desk.

The pair left Ansem's home and laboratory out into the warm air of Radiant Garden. As they walked, a familiar silence settled over them, warm and comfortable. Ansem lead them to the edges of Radiant Garden where it slowly became Hollow Bastian, the borders uncertain as he walked into a small cafe, stepping onto the patio sitting at a table where a tile game sat ready for him.

Ienzo looked over the blonde man and raised a brow. “What is this?” He asked, sitting on the other side of the table, just enough room for his open folder and cup of coffee.

Ansem smiled up to Ienzo before looking over the game. “It's called Mahjong. It's a very old solitary game, it's own form of puzzle. It has always helped me clear my mind while struggling with a problem. The puzzle always solves itself, and if it does not? Then you have been too focused on solving it in one specific way.”

Ienzo hummed a bit to himself and looked down to his papers, taking Ansem's words and letting them sink into his mind, the soft sound of music filling the open air as a musician began playing. The taste of coffee on his tongue, the warm air and soft melody playing around them, Ienzo felt as though he understood Ansem just a bit more in this moment. He understood the light in people's hearts so much more at that table as Ansem explained the rules of the game, a smile on his aged lips.

 

That was how it started. Even's push and Ansem's guidance all brought Ienzo to where he sat, his work on the table in a closed folder as he focused on the tiles in front of him. “So.... you're one of Master Ansem's apprentices, huh?” A voice came, startling Ienzo from his thoughts. It was the musician, on his break and now sitting across from him with two small plates of pie. “The lab coat gave it away, then again I thought I might have seen you here a few weeks ago with him. Have some pie.”

Ienzo's brows furrowed but he accepted the offered sweet. “I'm Ienzo, one of Ansem's apprentices, yes.”

The musician nodded and smiled. “I'm Myde, the musician here. My uncle owns the cafe so I got a good chance to work here doing something I actually like.” He said between chews of his pie. “So, do you really like playing that game? My uncle does it all the time but I always found it frustrating, I could never solve the thing, I always end up with a bunch of tiles covering others and no more options.”

Ienzo couldn't help but find the way Myde rambled comforting. When he was younger Ansem and Even would always ramble on to him about different things they were working on, and he absorbed the knowledge like a dry sponge. The older he got, the less rambling and the more short comments were shared between them. “The puzzle solves itself.” Ienzo said with a small smile, looking from the game to Myde, two pairs of blue eyes locking. “If it doesn't you've been trying too hard to solve it a certain way.” The pair grew quiet, but in a content way, something Ienzo never shared with a stranger. Taking a bite of the pie and taking two more tiles from the puzzle he let out a pleased noise. “This pie is fantastic.”

Myde grinned at him and nodded vigorously. “It is, isn't it? It's amazing with sea salt ice cream.”

“It's been years since I've had some of that...” Ienzo admitted, solving two more tiles.

Myde hummed and took a sip of his coffee. “I'm done here in about four hours, we could meet up and get some then.”

Ienzo raised a brow and looked over the blonde. “Did you sit down here just to find a way to ask me on a date?” He asked, honestly a little surprised. The last thing on Ienzo's mind was dating of any form. His work and research was always the first thing in his mind, he had never thought he would be faced with a proposition like this.

“Maybe a little bit. So are you up for it?” Myde asked with a smile, his cheeks brushed a light shade of pink.

Ienzo blinked and looked down to the game, only two tiles remaining, showing that he had completed the game already. “Sure. Four hours from now?” He asked with a smile, the smile only growing wider when Myde's face lit up, ignoring the way his own cheeks were growing hot with a blush.

“Myde! Your break's almost over, can you run to the store to pick up ten zucchini?” A voice called out from the doorway to the patio.

“See you then, Ienzo. I'm looking forward to it.” Myde said, standing quickly and rushing to his uncle.

Ienzo couldn't stop smiling.

 

“Ienzo, where are you going?” Even asked, turning as Ienzo shed his lab coat. They never went anywhere out of them.

Ienzo looked to Even as he pulled off the purple ascot that matched Even, Xehanort, and Ansem's. “I have... a date.” He stated, a little startled at the words on his own tongue.

“A date?” Three voices repeated in three different tones. Even was clearly a bit surprised, a small undertone of worry in his voice as well, the second voice was Xehanort, who sounded confused as to what a date even was, and the third voice? The third voice sounded almost proud, and matched the proud look on Ansem's face.

“I shouldn't be out too long, we're only getting ice cream.” Ienzo said, running a hand through his silver hair, letting it fall around his face again before heading out of the lab.

 

When Ienzo made it to the little cafe, Myde already had his guitar packed and was waiting for him with a grin. “I wasn't sure you would show.”

“Go back on a promise and miss out on free ice cream? Surely you jest.” Ienzo said, a small smile forming on his lips, the nervousness that formed on the walk already starting to fade.

Myde let out a dramatic gasp. “I thought you were going to pay!” He said in a sarcastic tone, settling into a relaxed smile that Ienzo was sure was permanently set on his face. “Come on, we want to be sure we get there before they close.” Ienzo only nodded and followed the blonde.

 

Ienzo let out a hum at the taste of the ice cream on his tongue, a smile forming on his blue-tinted lips. “It's been too long since I've had this.” He admitted, licking his lips and looking up at Myde, who's ice cream was already trying to melt all over his hand. Laughing, Ienzo handed him a napkin, shaking his head at the blonde's insistence on licking the ice cream from his hand.

“How? Ansem's here almost every day, I can't see how you wouldn't have some at least once a week living at his home.” Myde said, finally giving in and taking the napkin.

Ienzo hummed, eating his own ice cream from the bottom upward. “I spend most of my time in the lab, he doesn't really tell us if he's going out and I kept finding myself too busy.” He said with a shrug. “Though I was probably just trying to convince myself that I was an adult. That's what happens when you work with people a good ten years older than you... at the youngest.”

Myde blinked in confusion for a moment before letting out a noise of understanding. “Oh yeah! You are that much younger than them... I remember Ansem bringing you here almost every day. Your lab coat didn't even fit.” He said, trying not to laugh at the thought. Seeing Ienzo- an adult now- in his mind as the quiet little boy Ansem brought with him everywhere was almost odd to him. It seemed like so long ago now.

Ienzo rubbed his temples and nodded. “Yeah... yeah I know.” He said, an awkward laugh pulling itself from his mouth. “I've tried hard to replace that memory for people. Little Ienzo with the drooping hair and too big lab coat.”

“You left it behind.” Myde said, Ienzo giving him a curious look. “The too big lab coat. You don't have it on. Or the outrageous ascot.”

Ienzo couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes. “Good to know your opinion on our uniform.” He said voice slightly teasing. “Come on, let's not just stand around here, show me around Hollow Bastian, I spend most of my time in the lab or Radiant Garden, I think it's time we broaden my horizons, yes?”

Myde's grin seemed like it hurt to Ienzo, but it made him smile as well. Myde's smile was contagious.

 

“He said he would be back shortly.” Even's worried voice came across the kitchen, only to receive a laugh from Braig who was currently drinking orange juice from the container. “The sun is coming up soon, Ansem, you can't tell me you're not worried too.”

“Gosh, Mommy, why don't you go out and look for your baby?” Braig said, frowning as Aelus grabbed the orange juice from his hand with a low growl of “don't drink from the carton”.

“Even does have a point, Ienzo isn't one to spend too much time on anything other than work, something may have happened.” Came Xehanort's voice as he picked at his toast.

Ansem only chuckled. “It seems you all have forgotten what it's like to be young and on a date. He may not have wanted it to end just yet, do you not remember feeling that way, Even?”

This simply resulted in Braig laughing again and asking if Even had ever been on a date in the first place. “If it would comfort you, Even, we can go look for him shortly.” Aelus said, pushing back his red hair.

“If you two see him not dead or hurt and enjoying himself, don't let him see you. Ienzo is still trying to prove himself as an adult to us, without meaning to we all still see him as the little orphan boy I brought home, but remember that was over ten years ago now. Ienzo is not a child anymore, I feel we all underestimate him.” Ansem said, lifting a cup of coffee to his lips and smiling. It was never spoken, but they all knew, Ansem thought of Ienzo as a son. The boy was a genius, but he was still a boy when he came into Ansem's care, and Ansem raised him into the man he became. A man Ansem would be proud to call a son if Ienzo let him.

“Go find your little boy, Mommy.” Braig's teasing voice came. “Just listen to what Daddy says about your little baby.”

“Shut up, Braig.” Was Even's flat reply as he put down his glass of juice and practically stormed out of the kitchen, swiftly followed by Aelus.

“I don't want to be Daddy if he's Mommy.” Ansem said after a solid minute of silence, causing Braig and Dilan to choke on what they were drinking and try not to urinate from laughing.

 

“You know, I've never watched the sun rise.” Ienzo admitted. “By now we're mostly heading down to the lab to warm up the machines.”

Myde and Ienzo had walked Hollow Bastian most of the night, and by the time Myde went to walk Ienzo home, the younger man insisted on showing him the real reason behind Radian Garden's name. Apparently, Myde had never seen the Fountain Court, and the pair ended up climbing their way to the highest overlook to watch the sun rise.

“You're actually up around this time normally?” Myde asked with a surprised smile, too tired to grin properly but still more than willing to try.

Ienzo nodded and yawned, neither realizing how they leaned against each other. “I take it you're never awake around this time?” He asked almost teasingly.

Myde shook his head. “Not unless I haven't slept the night before like this.” He admitted. “Not that I make a habit out of wandering around Hollow Bastian at night, I mean, some nights I'm just so wrapped up in my music it's suddenly like five in the morning and sometimes I go to this little balcony that leads to nowhere and watch the sun rise. I mean, the balcony was probably put there for easy repairs on roofs and stuff but it has a really nice view of the sunrise. I'd like to show you if we do this again some time.”

Ienzo couldn't help but find himself smiling fondly. “Myde, you're rambling again, and I would like to do this again... maybe not any time all that soon I don't know how well I'll be able to function with my sleep schedule being mistreated this way becoming a common thing.” He teased, looking to Myde. “But between then and now, dinner?”

Myde managed to grin widely despite his exhaustion. “My family gets together for dinner once a week, would you like to come with me this Sunday?”

Ienzo found himself blinking in surprise. He had just hinted toward a second date and Myde was already willing to introduce him to family... well, more family than just his uncle who owns the cafe. “I... Sure. I'd like that.” Ienzo answered with a smile.

“Awesome, you'll get to meet my crazy sister.” Myde said, not looking away from Ienzo as the sky turned pink as the sun rose.

“Fantastic.” Ienzo replied dryly, but with a smile. Neither of them noticed the two men watching them from just a few feet away.

 

“I take it you had a nice date.” Even said as Ienzo settled at his work bench and rubbed his eyes, watching as the younger man simply nodded and yawned.

“Any possibility of a second date?” Ansem asked, walking over to Ienzo to set down a folder of readings from that morning while the young man napped as well as a cup of coffee.

Thanking Ansem, Ienzo raised the cup to his mouth and opened the folder. “Yes, this Sunday I'm to join him at his weekly family dinner.”

“Meeting the family already, 'enzo?” Dilan asked, slapping the man on the shoulder and ignoring the hiss he received as Ienzo's coffee sloshed out of the mug and onto his hand. “Who's the lady anyway?”

Ienzo tried not to focus on the collective noise from Even, Aelus and even Ansem. “Well, Dilan, _his_ name is Myde. Myde Dehaan.”

Braig immediately let out an almost distressed noise at the name. “Myde!? _You_ went on a date with Myde? Wow I didn't think you were his type. He did ask you out first, right? God I love that dude, a little weird but funny as hell. Great musician.”

“Braig.” Ienzo interrupted the man's rambling, rubbing his eyes and looking over his papers. “I'm hearing this-” He stated, moving his hand in a talking mouth gesture. “And I want to hear this.” He continued, the hand gesture becoming a closed mouth.

“You stole that from me.” Evan's voice came, and at first Ienzo expected to be scolded over something or another. “I'm almost proud.”

“Almost?” Ienzo echoed, glancing up to the older man.

“Almost.” Even repeated, smiling and turning to one of the computers.

 


	2. I'd Be Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Won't you let me give you a hand?  
> I have an extra I'm not using  
> Won't you let me lighten your load?  
> I mean after all your legs are shaking"  
> -Greg Laswell "I'd Be Lying"

Over the next month Ienzo and Myde fell into a comfortable pattern. Twice a week Ienzo would show up at the cafe for a game of mahjong and a cup of coffee, Myde would buy him a piece of pie and the pair would go about their work just content to be near each other. Every Saturday they went on some form of date, whether it was dinner, ice cream, or just sitting around and watching kids play in the square. Ienzo met Myde's family that Sunday, and despite Braig's warnings that he and Myde's sister Arlene wouldn't get along, he actually found the girl more than enjoyable. Sure, some of her antics had Ienzo fear for himself, but he also found that he could trust her, as long as he remained on her good side. 

As Ienzo and Myde got closer, Ienzo's work slowly grew more difficult, especially with Xeahnort breathing down his collar at every moment. Finally, with the pair of them alone in the lab, Ienzo found the courage to confront the man. “What exactly are you doing, Xeahnort?” Ienzo asked coldly, looking up to the white haired man.

“Do you recall Ansem's study of the heart that he gave up on all those years ago?” Xeahnort asked, eyes not wavering from Ienzo's as they stared each other down.

“Of course I do.”

“I have not given up on that study. I've begun testing into humans hearts, and yours intrigues me. I have not gotten the chance to encounter a heart in love in my studies yet.”

“Does Ansem know of your studies yet, Xeahnort?” Ienzo would not admit it, but honestly he was intrigued. What had Xeahnort discovered of the human heart? Hand in hand with that interest was fear. What would Xeahnort plan with his heart? 

“Of course not, the old fool gave up on the study and would insist we do as well. I plan to present him with our finished research, if you would be willing to assist with the study.” Xeahnort explained, stepping closer to Ienzo.

Ienzo did not step back. “I fear you may have an issue with using me in your study. I do not hold a heart in love.” He said, simply to cover the voice in his mind that told him that there was no way Xeahnort had kept the study psychological. There was no telling what the man was doing to people and their hearts. “But I am willing to assist you in your studies. Show me what you have compiled so far.”

 

Ienzo didn't see Myde that week.

 

The start of the following week found Ienzo at the cafe, a cup of coffee next to his open files, chewing on the end of his pen and mind far from the notes in front of him. “Are you mad at me?” Ienzo looked up at Myde, the blonde looking just as worn as Ienzo did, just a bit paler than usual, eyes sunken like he hadn't been sleeping.

“No Myde... I'm not mad at you.” He said, looking around them with careful eyes. “I will tell you why I haven't been back in the past week, but not here.”

Myde was at the edge of becoming angry at Ienzo's words. “Why can't you tell me here?” He asked, mind blurred with hurt.

“It's not safe.”

That's when Myde noticed it. The dried blood around and under Ienzo's nails, what looked like dried blood in his ears and the exhausted, almost scared look in his eyes. Myde had somehow forgotten, Ienzo worked in Ansem's labs, most of what they worked with was classified and there were whispers about the missing king visiting Ansem. Ienzo could be working on something secret and be trusting him with it. “I have a half hour break.” Ienzo nodded and stood, closing up his folders. 

They walked in silence to the Fountain Court, making their way to a secluded spot where Ienzo finally told him. “Xeahnort... he's experimenting on hearts. Human hearts. He thinks they are an ultimate power source... and I think he might be right...”

Myde froze. “Human... hearts? Like... the organ? Like... people?” 

“It's a mixture of physical and physiological tests and experiments... It's... it's terrifying, Myde. He came to me last week saying he had special interest in my heart, he said he wanted to test on a heart in love. It was the only thing I could think of to do, start working with him and stop seeing you. I needed to find out just what he was doing while keeping myself safe, I'm sorry.” Ienzo explained, face down turned.

“Oh... oh my god... does Ansem know about this?” Myde asked, trying not to focus on the fact that Ienzo said his heart was a heart in love. 

Ienzo simply shook his head. “Not yet, I need to know more about Xeahnort's tests. I've been working so much, between our main work in the labs working with warping, portals, and stabilizing them and Xeahnort's experiments... I don't know where he gets them... his subjects, but god the screaming...”

Myde stepped closer to Ienzo, cupping the sides of the younger man's head in a comforting way. “Ienzo, look at me.” He repeated this until Ienzo finally did look up into his blue green eyes. “You're safe, I promise. You need to tell Ansem about this, before Xeahnort can hurt anyone else. Promise me you'll tell him soon.”

Ienzo nodded and leaned into Myde's chest, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself. “I will... I promise I'll tell him tonight.”

Myde simply nodded his head and rested his head atop Ienzo's. “If anything happens that scares you or puts you in danger, anything at all, come to me okay? I'll hide you away until it's better.” Ienzo actually managed to laugh at this and nod, comforted simply in being in Myde's arms again. 

 

That night when Ienzo told Ansem, Xeahnort was already asleep and Ienzo was waking the older man up. “Ansem, Ansem I need to tell you something. It's important, please listen to me.” He pleaded, shaking him awake. 

Ansem sat up groggily. “Ienzo? Ienzo what on earth is it?” 

“Ansem, there is something important I must show you. Please hurry I don't know how much time we have.”

“Time until what, my boy?”   
“Until Xeahnort wakes up. Please, Ansem listen to me. He continued your study on the human heart and darkness within them, he's taken it to physical experiments.” This made Ansem shoot up in bed, looking over his youngest apprentice. 

“Are you sure?”

Ienzo looked down at the floor. “He approached me last week, saying he wanted to test on my heart, that it interested him for work on the study. I asked him to show me what he had so far and offered to help him so I could find out more about what he was doing. Ansem he's using live humans and hearts believing they are an ultimate energy source. He's killed people for these experiments.”

Ansem's face was a mixture of horror and disgust. “Show me. Show me these things and pray I'm still sleeping.”

Ienzo shook his head. “I'm sorry Master Ansem, but you are not.”

 

When Ansem saw Xeahnort's hidden experiments he vomited.

 

Ansem called Xeahnort to his study while Ienzo was getting coffee the next day, ordered he cease all experiments and gathered Braig, Aelus, and Dilan to burn the experiments after mercifully ending the lives of the still living- if he could even call them living- test subjects and burning their bodies as well. 

 

Black smoke, and the smell of death rose over Ansem's mansion and into the air of Radiant Garden. 

 

Slowly all the attention was returned to the main objective in the lab, harnessing portals and doorways into the neighboring towns and even worlds to limit the use of gummi ships, that were proven to be slowly deteriorating the connection between worlds. They were getting so close to their goal, they were down to the final readings and equations. The pressure was starting to hit Ienzo finally as he sat in the patio of the cafe, sipping his coffee and looking over the math one last time. “So, it's the big day, huh?” Myde asked, sitting down across from Ienzo and offering him a piece of pie. 

Ienzo simply hummed an agreement and continued looking through the numbers. “Something isn't right... the equation isn't adding up like we thought it did.” He said, worry building in his chest. “Myde, ramble at me what you know about other worlds.” He asked, waving his hand hurriedly. 

Myde blinked. “Uh, well, the worlds always seem to be shifting any time I go to the other worlds with Uncle. It's like... we're not the ones moving instead we're just riding the space and having to guide ourselves along it.”

That's when Ienzo froze, looking from Myde to the paper. “Myde, give me a pen.” He said, holding his hand out for Myde to give him one of the many pens he'd taken to carrying around due Ienzo's habit of needing them but never having one on him. “It's brilliant, never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving. This changes the math completely.” He said, jotting down numbers quickly, the man growing paler. “Myde, will your Uncle let me use the phone, please?”

Myde nodded slowly, standing. “What's wrong? Ienzo?” Myde stepped back startled when Ienzo stood swiftly, already moving toward the inside of the cafe. “Ienzo?”

“Padma, may I use your phone?” Ienzo asked quickly as he walked up to the older man. 

“Of course.” Padma said, blinking startled as he turned to grab the phone and give it to the slate haired man. “Is everything okay, Ienzo?”

“That remains to be seen. I hope it is.” Ienzo said, dialing in the phone quickly, holding it to his ear and hissing “Pick up, pick up!” urgently. “Aelus! Give Even the phone immediately. I don't care that he's working with the computer put him on the phone now!” Myde and Padma shared a look, trying to busy themselves and not focus on the scientist who was practically yelling into the phone. “Even, stop the experiment. Our equations were wrong, our computers aren't even strong enough to control it with the correct equation- I- Yes I know we worked this but it's wrong I'm telling you, it's not us who move, it's the pathways, the space itself that is moving. Without the correct equation we have no idea where the portal will open to, there's no way to keep it stable if we miss at all. Even just lis-”

Ienzo fell silent as the ground started to shake beneath them. “What's happening?” Padma asked, looking around as frantic patrons stood in fear. “Ienzo?”

“Even did you? Even? Even!” Ienzo cursed and hung up the phone. “Myde, can you get me to Ansem's quickly?” He asked the blonde, watching as he nodded.

“Myde, your bike broke, remember?” Padma reminded, but before he could offer any assistance, Ienzo was gripping his folders and running out of the cafe, swiftly followed by Myde. 

The pair ran toward Ansem's mansion, the ground beneath them steadily growing shakier. “Myde, head back to the cafe, it's not safe around here, try and get as many people away from here as possible.” He pleaded, moving to run into the mansion before Myde grabbed his arm.

“Be safe, Ienzo. Don't let anything happen to you.” Myde pleaded, only to have Ienzo pull him into a short kiss- their first kiss, before running into the mansion and out of Myde's sight.

 

Practically bursting into the lab, Ienzo looked around at the havoc that was developing, a portal of black and green slowly forming on their generator. “It's working!” Xeahnort yelled out, a grin on his lips as the portal grew and began to stir a mighty wind in the lab. 

Slowly what appeared to be a mighty pure black arm reached out of the portal, thrashing around in an attempt to grab hold and pull itself out and to their world. “Turn it off!” Ienzo screamed, looking from the computers where Even was desperately trying to close the portal and the portal itself. Xeahnort walked closer to the portal, a twisted smile on his face, but his own lust for the darkness turned itself on him as the large arm hit him backward. Sliding across a lab table, papers flurrying into the air before his body crashed into the wall, and with a sickening snap his body did not move from it's place on the floor.

“It' won't close, something's wrong!” Even yelled out to Ienzo, who looked to the portal and away from Xeahnort's lifeless body. Dilan, Braig and Aelus were fighting off the being that was trying to pull itself into their lab, but just to the left was a part of their generator, thrown out of place and sparking, obviously trying to obey the computer but unable to.

Ienzo ran toward the portal, hitting at the part to try and shift it back into place, but it wouldn't budge from that angle. Moving as close to the portal as he dared, Ienzo began pulling on the part, but that's when it slowly started to close, sucking inward harshly, and catching Ienzo, pulling him into the darkness. He held tightly to the loose part and finally it clicked into place, the edges of the portal closing in tighter around him. With a scream he let go, pain ripping across his right arm and side of his face, he closed his eyes and let himself fall. 

 

An empty silence settled over the lab as the portal finally shut, the only sound being their ragged breathing and Ienzo's tattered lab coat falling to the ground from where it pulled itself from his body. Ansem finally stood from Xeahnort's side, where he had been crouched over his dead apprentice and moved to pick up the lab coat. Even slid down to the floor, staring at the generator where the portal had been, breathing hard and holding back tears. Ansem felt the thick fabric in his hands until he met a dampness, looking down to the lab coat and letting out a choking noise as he found his fingers in a blood wet patch on the fabric. 

 

Ansem stood in front of a crowd that formed around the front of his mansion, Even behind the doors and sobbing against Aelus' shoulder and clutching Ienzo's lab coat to his chest. “Today, an experiment in my labs had gone very wrong. An unstable portal was formed and took the life of one of my apprentices, Xahnort, and another... my youngest apprentice Ienzo fell into the portal as it closed. We are unsure where he is now, but we are hoping that he is alive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank my beta mizukiryu73


	3. Longer I Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my blood runs warm with the warm red wine,   
> I missed the life that I left behind.  
> And when I hear the sound of the black bird's cry,   
> I know I left in the nick of time.  
> Well this road I'm on is gonna turn to sand,   
> and leave me lost in a far off land.   
> So let me ride the wind till I don't look back,   
> and forget the life that I almost had  
> \- Peter Bradley Adams "Longer I Run Lyrics"

When Ienzo woke, it was to a tingling sensation across his face and arm, and a wet lapping at his feet. Opening his eyes hardly let him see anything more other than shades of grey and what looked like water off in the distance, which explained the wetness at his feet. It took some time for the ringing in his ears to die down and his eyes to focus to the darkness around him, but when they did he saw what looked like a... humanoid mouse of a man with an almost obnoxious voice. “It looks like you got splinched in the portal, you'll be fine now... well, as fine as you can be here.”

“Who are you?”

“I'm King Mickey, but don't call me by my name here. Call me Kixcmey.” 

“Kixcmey?” Ienzo asked with a dry tone.

Mickey only laughed and nodded. “It's a safe anagram, add an X to your name and rearrange the letters. Don't use your real name here, it's not safe. What do you want me to call you?”

Silence fell over them as Ienzo slowly sat up, looking at his reflection in the dark water. Mickey had healed his wounds, but there was a twisted scar across his cheek bone and right eye. Pushing his hair in front of the right side of his face to cover it, he sighed. “Zexion. Call me Zexion.”

“Well, Zexion, we need to get moving. Always keep moving or else the darkness can consume you, we've been still for far too long.”

“How long have I been here?”

 

“Is there any way he could still be alive?”Myde asked, sitting defeated across the table from Ansem. 

Ansem simply sighed, though he figured it was progress. After Myde heard the news the first time, the musician wouldn't stop crying, and when he did he refused to talk about Ienzo at all, but it seemed that finally the young man was willing to talk about it. “Myde... It's been six months... He fell into a portal to darkness, if he's alive there's almost no way that he's coming back...”

Myde simply slumped over himself, hands gripping his blonde mohawked hair. “I just... I can't even remember the color of his eyes anymore...”

At this Ansem was quiet, the two lingering in the heavy silence that held so many truths. It took him a solid minute before he spoke, not looking up to Myde. “...Blue.”

 

“Ven! Sora! Don't just go running off through the woods like that!” Roxas' voice called out, only followed by the laughter of Lea. 

“Rox, you're not going to be able to stop them, your brothers never listen to you when they're outside.” The red head said, walking calmly next to the fuming blonde. The three boys were always together, and while Roxas tended to chase after his twin and younger brother, he adored them and their excitable nature. 

“Hurry up Rox! We have to meet up with everyone before it gets too late!” Came Sora's yell from behind a tree, laughing and turning to keep running from his brother only to run straight into Ansem The Wize. “Oh! Master Ansem I'm sorry.” The youngest Strife said, looking up at the man embarrassed. 

Ansem simply smiled to Sora and his brothers. “Hello you all. Are you going to watch the meteor shower tonight?' He asked, and despite how hard he tried not to, he still thought of when he first watched the meteor shower with Ienzo who was younger than even Sora at the time. 

“Yep! We're going to meet up with our friends and watch it here in Radiant Garden!” Ventus added in, wrapping himself around his younger brother with a grin on his face. 

Ansem only nodded with a smile, looking over to see Roxas and Lea, suddenly remembering something. “Oh, Lea, would you do me a favor?” He asked, reaching into his pocket as the young man nodded. “Could you give this to Myde for me?” He asked, pulling something from his pocket and handing it to Lea. “Thank you very much. Now run along you don't want to miss a good vantage point.”

Lea blinked and nodded before the group continued walking. “What is it?” Roxas asked once they were in the streets of Radiant Garden, and only then did Lea open the folded paper in his hand.

“It's a picture.” He said, looking at the photo of a young man with slate hair and an exasperated smile. “It's Ienzo, the man he was going on dates with...”

“The one who died in the experiment gone wrong half a year ago?” Roxas asked, looking at the photo. 

Lea nodded and hummed. “Come on, let's go get it to him and some ice cream before the good spots are all gone.” Roxas just nodded and looked up to find his brothers. 

“Oh come on, where did they go now?” Roxas asked with a groan, sighing and running off after his brothers. “Aqua have you seen your little nerd?” He asked, walking up to the blue haired girl only to receive a laugh and shake of the head. 

 

Zexion was panting having just fought off what Mickey called heartless and holding his weapon to his chest. He could hardly remember who he was before the darkness, but left alone to defend himself for a short time, he chose not to reject or fear the darkness. It gifted him a power that he may have had hidden inside of him before the darkness awoken it. He was rarely attacked, and Zexion knew that Mickey had a theory as to why, but the mouse king refused to speak of it, but they had not been so lucky this time. The pair slumped down at the shore, looking up at the sky as a flash came through the sky. “What was that?” Zexion asked, looking over to the king who rested beside him in a smaller, matching black hooded coat. 

Mickey simply smiled widely. “The meteor shower...” The king said, eyes not leaving the sky, making Zexion look toward the sky again. 

“Many worlds, under the same sky...” Zexion said in a sigh. “Kixcmey... I think I might know how we can get back home.”

Mickey looked to the man, eyes narrowing. “Are you sure you're ready to return? Do you have any of your memories?”

Zexion hummed. “Not many... I fear I locked them away from myself, I'm unsure where...”

“You locked them away in your heart... and you don't have it anymore, Ienzo.” Mickey said, making Zexion sit up quickly and look over the king. “You didn't have it when you were pulled into the portal. It's in the light and safe, but you do not have it. The only way you will be able to get all of your memories back is to get your heart itself back.”

Sighing and standing, Zexion looked up at the sky again. “Then we better start working to get back then.”

 

Myde lay on his back, looking up at the meteor shower, holding Ienzo's photo in his hands and raising it up to be in his view. “Kairi, what is it that you always say?” He asked after a moment, the red haired girl looking over from where she sat between her sister and Sora. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, smiling over to him. “You mean, about Ienzo?” Kairi asked, her smile fading slightly. 

“Thinking of you, wherever you are... Many worlds, one sky?” He repeated, still looking at the sky. “Do you think he's watching this wherever he is?”

Silence fell over them again, none of them really surprised that the comment was made. “I think he might be.” Came Braig's voice, a heavy hand placing itself on Myde's shoulder, quickly joined on the other shoulder by Lea's. 

“Thinking of you, wherever you are.”

 

Zexion and Mickey had been searching for a doorway for days now, working up enough strength to summon one with the heartless man's magic. Lexicon open, floating in front of him as Zexion struggled to keep a guard up around himself as he searched through the eternal wisdom that rested at his fingertips. He needed to be able to summon a doorway... he needed to find them. “Zexion! We're out of time here, the heartless are getting close, do you have enough energy for a fight?” Letting the guard fall and standing, Zexion only nodded, tossing the Lexicon into the air and letting it float in front of him, gloved hand outstretched and ready to fight whatever came. 

 

Myde woke with a start, sweat dotting across his forehead, blonde hair sticking to his face and neck. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. Reaching out, seeing Ienzo running toward him, his blue eyes widened in fear, blood covering half of his face as he ran. The echo of his voice begging for help, calling out Myde's name. “Save me.” Myde gripped his hair and curled in on himself, not sure if he wanted to cry or scream. It was over a year, but the dream hadn't gone away yet, and it was ripping him apart. 

 

“We have the computers up finally.” Even said, looking down to the buzzing receivers. “ His math was right... we might be able to get this all working properly in the next month.”

“Fantastic. Once it's working right we can focus on shrinking the technology.” Ansem said, looking from the computer to his silent apprentice. “Even, I know what you're thinking, we can't risk it. Those... things that tried to come out of the darkness when he was pulled in... we can't risk those coming out into our world, or risk going in. We don't know what's in there, or if we would be able to find him if he's even alive. We've been over this.”

Even only nodded and ran a hand through his long pale hair. “I just... I still miss him, Ansem. I can't help it, and just... I can't stop thinking that he's still alive.”

Ansem sighed and nodded, looking back down to the computers. “I hate to say it... but it might have been the most merciful thing if he died when he was pulled into the portal. There's no knowing what horrors are there in the darkness. I don't think I want him to have been subjected to that...”

Even looked to Ansem for a moment, completely silent before turning to tinker with the other computers.

 

Zexion shot up from where he sat murmuring spells and looked to Mickey. “I found one, I can make the portal move properly behind the door and when we get to it.” Mickey looked up to Zexion with a grin and nodded, the pair running off in silence. Finally, they might be able to get home.

 

Myde was playing at the cafe when he felt it, the ground shaking like it did that day. It was almost a year and a half later, and he could still recognize exactly what it felt like, the ground shifting and shaking beneath his feet, making him look up to find his Uncle's eyes. The pair shared a look before hearing someone run up to the cafe. “Some door appeared in the plaza! Someone call Ansem!”

Myde's eyes opened widely as his Uncle ran to the phone. “Ienzo...” He gasp out, pulling his guitar off himself and running from the cafe toward the plaza. On his way, he practically toppled over Lea, looking at what the red head seemed so interested in. “What the...?”

“We don't know! They just... appeared!” Came Ven's voice, looking over the... weird sword that seemed to have come out of nowhere and appeared in his hand. 

Most of the group was holding something similar, all other than Lea himself. Sora's looked exactly like a large key, and suddenly it made sense. “Keyblades...” Came Terra's voice, looking down at the large blade in his hand. 

“We have to find out what's going on in the plaza.” Riku said, gripping the blade tighter in his hand. “It has to be something big to have summoned... these.”

Myde simply nodded, sharing a look that mirrored Lea's own shock before the group ran toward the plaza. Just as the stranger at the cafe said, a large white door was suddenly on the concrete of the plaza. Even and Ansem were examining it closely and whispering between each other, before Ansem turned and caught a glimpse of the group, moving toward them. “Did those just appear for you now?” He asked the keyblade wielding kids. Watching them nod, he immediately jumped into action, telling Even, Braig and Dilan to keep everyone back from the door as far as possible. “You kids need to get out of here, it's too dangerous.”

“Ansem, what's going on, what is that door?” Roxas asked, gripping his keyblade tightly. 

Ansem looked between the group and the door, sighing and knowing he was defeated he looked to the door again. “It leads to the realm of darkness. There's no knowing what will come out of it.”

“Ienzo...” Myde said, looking at the older man surely. “It's Ienzo, it has to be.”

“Myde there's no guarantee...”

“It has to be.”

And suddenly the door started to open to them. Ansem turned and pushed everyone back as much as he could, looking at the black and green portal behind the door. Out of it came a hooded figure holding a thick black book, followed by a much smaller hooded figure, the pair turning. “Zexion! Now!” The smaller yelled, and with a quiet murmur from the larger figure, two copies appeared on either side of the door, pushing to close it. Once it was closed, the figured changed into chains, wrapping around the door tightly.

“Do it Mickey.” The taller figure said, slouching over slightly, it's shoulders rising and falling with hard breathing. The shorter figure pulled out it's own keyblade, Sora looking down to his own in surprise, as it looked almost exactly the same, only the blade on the hooded figure's was gold. Aiming it's keyblade at the door, a great lock appeared and it locked. The taller figure faced a gloved hand to the door, and slowly it disappeared.

The taller one fell to one knee, the shorter supporting him as much as possible. “Zexion, are you okay? You used a lot of energy, can you make it?” The shorter asked, looking up and around. “Ansem?! Ansem the Wise are you here?”

Ansem slowly stepped forward, all eyes suddenly on him. “Who asks?” The shorter figure turned and looked to him before pulling off his hood, Ansem taking in a sharp breath. “King Mickey...”

“It's good to see you, old friend.” Mickey said, looking around them. 

Ansem looked to the taller figure who remained turned and down facing. “Who is it you bring with you?” He asked cautiously, knowing that Mickey would not bring foe to their home with him, but not entirely trustful of those found in the darkness. 

Mickey smiled looking to the heavily breathing figure. “Oh... well...”

The taller figure stood properly and turned toward Ansem, pulling the hood off, silver hair falling in front of his right eye, but they recognized him almost immediately. Whispers started through the crowd, and Myde was sure he stopped breathing. He was back... finally he was back. “Ienzo...”

Ienzo's face twisted in confusion. “Who the hell is Ienzo?” At this, Mickey turned to him, worry laced on his face. 

“Ienzo... that's your real name, Zexion. Don't tell me you locked that away in your heart as well...” Mickey said, looking up to Ienzo with worry. “Ansem... let's take him to your home, then we can start on the search for his heart from there.”

“His... heart?” Myde asked from behind Ansem, stepping forward next to the older man. “What happened to his heart?” He asked, looking from Mickey to Ienzo, who's eyes seemed fixated on him. 

“I'm sorry, but that's something we shouldn't talk of here, and I don't think you should know abou-”

“It's fine.” Came Ienzo's voice, eyes not leaving Myde. “I... I know him.” He said, Mickey and Ansem looking to Ienzo in surprise. “I know him.” He repeated.

 

It felt like the world was crashing down around Myde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to my beta for putting up with me and the few of you who are reading this.   
> I need to wake up the fandom.


End file.
